Not applicable
Not applicable
Not applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing apparatus that employs a large float having rigging thereon that automatically sets the hook if the rigging is successful in attracting a fish. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to an improved fishing apparatus-that features a float that can be in the form of a disposable plastic drink bottle (for example, an empty two liter bottle) having an attached automatic hook setting device.
2. General Background of the Invention
Many prior art patents have issued that are related to free floating fish catching devices. Other devices are known that-have automatic hook set mechanisms.
An example of a free floating fish catching device is disclosed in the Johnson U.S. Pat. No. 3,216,146 entitled xe2x80x9cFree Floating Fish Floatxe2x80x9d. The ""146 patent discloses the use of a float that has a recess portion for spooling line thereon that is to be stored. A length of fishing line extends from the float downwardly, carrying rigging such as a sinker and hook.
A hook setter is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,559,326 issued to Henderson. The ""326 patent discloses a device that comprises a length of wire forming two elongated legs joined by a spring loop to provide spring tension to the legs. The end of one leg has a first loop and a transverse finger thereon and the other leg has a latch arm pivoted at its center to the end and a downwardly extending finger on the other end. The first leg has means thereon for storing fishing line and a portion of the line extends through both loops on the legs and is provided with a hook at its free end. When the legs are brought together, the fingers are engaged to set the device, and when a fish bites, the fingers are disengaged and the legs spring apart to set the hook in the fish""s mouth.
The Van Orden et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,889 discloses a float to be used with fishing line to support the bait at any desired depth below the surface of the water. When the fisherman swings his rod to cast the bait and float, they are close together for casting, but the float is constructed to permit the bait to move downward to a predetermined depth after the float strikes the water. When a fish is caught, the bait and fish are brought close to the float during the first part of the reeling-in of the line, so that the fish can be netted, if desired.
The Zehner U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,069 discloses a fish hook setting device which is formed into a safety pin configuration from an elongated segment of tempered wire. The triggering mechanism is configured from a second tempered wire having a helical coil lever arm to provide a sensitivity adjustment. The second embodiment includes an adjustable line drag mechanism for supporting one end of the fishing line.
The Brachear U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,449 discloses a fishing jug that includes, a hollow floatable housing with a generally cylindrically side wall and top and bottom end walls. A hollow, inverted U-shaped handle with a removable seal plug is connected to the top end wall in communication with the interior of the housing. There is a reduced-diameter neck in the lower portion of the side wall having an external, toroidal surface of concave, parti-circular cross-section extending completely around the housing. There is a downwardly enlarged, flared lower ballast compartment between the neck and lower end wall. One or more hook-engagable loops are outstanding from the neck but are entirely recessed within a cylindrical projection of the side wall. The loops are offset from a minimum diameter section of the neck.
The Neihoff et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,355 discloses a fishing float in the form of a container or jug that includes a visual signal selectively actuated upon the taking of a baited hook on a line by a fish. The device contains a power source and circuitry including an electrically conductive plunger operable by fishing line movement.
In the Walker U.S. Pat. No. 6,092,325, there is disclosed a fishing jug including an elongated container with a larger, closed end and a smaller, open end. The closed end of the container includes an integrally formed U-shaped handle to facilitate retrieval of th fishing jug when fishing is completed. The open end of the container is threaded. The fishing jug also includes a reversible, double-ended lid which is matingly threaded in each end, and thus is removably attached to the open end of the container. The lid prevents water from entering the container when the fishing jug is in use. The reversible lid includes a central portion having two sides with a fishing loop connected to each side. The container also includes a recessed portion to accommodate application of a label to identify the fisherman using the fishing jug.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,048,219 discloses a free floating fish catching device having a large dimension, generally flat float structure having upper and lower surfaces. A connector projection extends upwardly from the central portion of the top surface and defines an aperture to receive one end of a swivel to which a fishing leader and hook are connected. The fish catching device is inverted by a biting fish to expose an attention attracting surface to provide an indication that a fish has been caught. A lifting loop is also provided to enable the device to be lifted from the water along with the fish. The inverted top surface of the device functions as a water brake to retard movement of the device by the fish and functions together with the leader connector element to cause a caught fish to swim in a circle rather than swimming away with the device.
The Bartok et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,013 discloses a free floating fishing apparatus in which a fisherman can toss the apparatus out of a boat when he leaves an area so that there is no disturbance in the area of the apparatus to keep the fish from being attached to the bait attached to the hook. The apparatus consists of a container which may be hollow, filled with air and of sufficient size to float on the water, to provide enough resistance to set the hook in the mouth of the fish and to provide enough drag to tire the fish after the hook has been set in the mouth of the fish. Attached to a smaller end of the container is a lid to prevent water from entering the container. Also attached to the smaller end is a fishing line to which is attached a swivel, a sinker, and a hook to which bait may be attached.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,465 there is disclosed a xe2x80x9chook setting fishing buoyxe2x80x9d having a container with an inner compartment, a spring secured within the compartment and movable between a tensioned position and an untensioned position, a line operatively connected to the spring so that the spring may provide a hook setting force to the line when the spring moves from the tensioned position to the untensioned position and a catch connected at the buoy is released to retain the spring in a tensioned position until a force is applied to the line.
The present invention provides an improved free floating fishing apparatus that includes a slip on frame that can be used in combination with a float. The float can, for example, be an empty plastic (eg. 2 liter) drink bottle.
The apparatus features a hook setting device that is carried by the frame. The frame includes a plastic spool with an inside diameter large enough to slip over the float. The float is of a size, shape and buoyancy for fishing when-either small or large fish are to be caught. For example, a two liter bottle is a size that can be used for many varieties of fish, and for fish that are both small and large.
The spool is fitted over the bottle and is positioned about midway between first and second end portions of the float. One float end portion can provide a narrowed neck to be fitted with a collar that is part of the hook setting device of the apparatus. The spool is preferably used to store fishing line that is not being used. The spool can be secured to the bottle by means of the collar and an arm that extends from the neck of the bottle to the mid portion of the bottle. A collar that supports a small fishing rod or arm is clamped to the neck of the bottle. A tongue and groove type lock mechanism can be used to secure the collar to the neck portion of the float.
A hook setting device that includes the small rod or arm can be mounted on the collar that is clamped to the neck of the float or bottle. The hook setting device preferably comprises the arm which is movable between extended and retracted positions. The arm occupies the retracted position until it is cocked forward. Tension is applied to the arm using a coil spring. The arm is then held in place by a catch or sear that is released when the fish pulls on the rigging (eg. line, sinker, hook) that is attached to the arm. When this occurs, the arm swiftly moves from the extended to the retracted position, thereby setting the hook.
Prior art that is known to applicant and that is not disclosed in the above discussion includes simply the concept of using a disposable bottle in combination with a length of fishing line with a sinker and a baited hook. Fishing with such a common appliance is known by the slang term xe2x80x9cjug fishingxe2x80x9d and is practiced routinely all over the country.
The present invention thus provides an inexpensive apparatus that can be utilized in combination with a float or an empty disposable bottle.
The apparatus features a spool that holds unused line. A fisherman can thus put as much spare line on the spool as desired. When it is desired to use the apparatus for fishing, the fisherman pulls a desired length of line from the spool and routes the line through line guides that are provided on the apparatus. This spool apparatus solves a problem of line storage and tangling.
A weight is molded into the bottom of the spool so that the float or bottle will assume the proper orientation. This orientation places the moving arm that sets the hook in an uppermost position above the water surface.
The spool can provide an opening to which a wire rod with plastic flourescent flag can be inserted to extend beyond the upper end portion of the float or bottle. Such a flag-assists a fisherman in detecting the presence of a fish in low light or windy conditions.
When a fisherman is ready to use the apparatus, the desired amount of line is unwound from the spool and then threaded through the multiple line guides. The line is then inserted into the hook setting arm and made secure by pushing an adjustable stop to hold the line secure.
Rigging such as a weight and hook are attached to the lower end portion of the line that extends below the float during use. The arm is then cocked to an intermediate position that is in between a fully extended position and the retracted position. Tension is supplied by a coil spring for biasing the arm to move towards the retracted position. However, the arm is held in the intermediate position by a catch or sear that only releases upon receiving a bite that pulls on the line. When a fish bites the hook, tension transmitted to the line pulls the arm beyond the intermediate position to the fully extended position. When this occurs, the sear or catch is released and the arm then snaps back into the original retracted position jerking the hook approximately a few inches, thus setting the hook. A strike can be detected by an audible click of the arm or noting the position of the arm as being in the retracted position.
The present invention thus provides an improved, free floating fishing apparatus that includes a float and a spool that is positioned on the float for holding a supply of line to be dispensed. A trigger assembly is mounted on the float. The trigger assembly includes line guides that enable fishing line to be spooled from the spool, through the line guides and then underwater for fishing with a hook that can be attached to a free end portion of the line.
The trigger assembly includes an arm that is pivotally movable between fully extended and fully retracted positions. The arm is spring loaded to bias the arm toward the retracted position.
A catch or sear enables the arm to be retained in an intermediate position that is in between the extended and retracted positions, but closer to the extended position. The sear or catch is also spring loaded to move the sear out of engagement with the arm when the arm is moved beyond the intermediate position toward the extended position, such as when a fish strikes the line.
The arm has a line support that holds the line so that when the arm travels under spring tension toward the retracted position, the line is pulled a few inches very quickly thus setting the hook.